Light Up My Dark
by reading is my addiction
Summary: And now he was here at my door, soon to take stock of the disaster that is my love life... again. Wonderful. ALL HUMAN. WARNING: This story contains SLASH & bad language. If this offends you in anyway, please DO NOT read this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! So this story has been floating around in my head for some time and I've FINALLY had time to play it out. I've never written this type of story before so this is all new territory! I hope that it is well received and enjoyed by you all!_

* * *

><p>"That's it. I'm done. Get out." I ground out as I, with a shaking hand, pointed to the door.<p>

James looked at me from his space on our bed... _MY bed_... his lithe nude body still tangled in the forever-tainted sheets. He smiled at me, and shook his head with a slight laugh.

"Oh get over yourself Edward." He replied smoothly, reaching over into the nightstand to pull out a pack of smokes. I felt myself getting more agitated as I watched him. _Where the hell did those come from?... He_ swore _to me, he had quit._

Just another lie... like all the rest of it.

"You know you don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't." I spat watching him pound the pack, picking out a long cigarette, and placing it between his deceitful lips. He grabbed a lighter from inside the half empty case and brought it up towards his smoke.

"Don't you dare." He glanced up at me at my warning and, holding my gaze, sparked the flame and lit it.

I closed my eyes in disgust.

Disgust for him... for myself.

How did it get like this? I was supposed to be happy... madly in love with someone who loved me in return. Instead I was trapped here, looking in the empty eyes of someone who doesn't care about me. Someone who says hollow words I used to believe.

Walking in on him with another man in my bed... again... was the last I could take. He didn't even attempt to look contrite.

He took a long drag of the filthy commodity, and blew out a translucent stream of smoke. I bit back the bile that rose in my throat at the thought of the smell leeching itself into the walls.

"Come on baby. It's no big deal. You'll get over it, you always do."

My voice shook as I replied. "No... not this time. Get. OUT."

He didn't move, just continued to smoke his cigarette, watching.

"I said get out, you lying... cheating... fucking bastard son-of-a-bitch!"

His eyes flashed angrily at my heated words and he stood from the bed, putting out his cigarette on the polished wood of the nightstand. But before I could start to yell about my now ruined furniture, he had strode over to me and roughly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Now I know you didn't mean to call me such names Edward." His voice was soft and saturated with warning.

No... this wasn't going to work on me this time... I was done... and he's going to leave.

"Let go of me." He didn't.

I tried to jerk myself from his grasp but I couldn't, so drawing myself up to my full height I looked him square in the eyes, and slapped him across the face.

For a moment he was stunned, looking at me with wide, surprised eyes. But his shock wore off quickly and, letting go of my arm, he hit my cheek so hard I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor.

I tasted the bitter copper tang of blood in my mouth, from my teeth biting into the tender flesh of my inner cheek with the blow. I had also banged my shoulder against my guitar amp on the fall to the floor, where I landed hard on my elbow.

I laid still for a minute, hissing slightly at the pain before I sat up where I had fallen on the floor. I was shocked. As big as an asshole he was and as much hurt as he put me through, I never, ever, imagined that he would use force on me like that. To hit me hard enough to knock me down... to draw blood.

The room was eerily quiet as I absorbed what had just transpired, again asking myself how it came to this... how I got here. James hadn't moved a muscle since I hit the floor... not even to try to help me up.

I spotted his jeans, just in arms reach, as my eyes began to fill. I leaned over and grabbed them, throwing them at him, but keeping my face turned away from him. I refused to let him see the tears in my eyes.

He caught them, but only just, and continued to stand silently another moment.

"Edward..." He began softly, his voice apologetic.

"Don't." I cut him off with a harsh whisper. I wouldn't let him bring me in again with meaningless apologies this time. "Just get out, and don't... don't come back."

He shifted his body towards mine, but froze as he saw me stiffen at the movement. He tried again. "Edw–"

"Get out or I'm calling the police." I interjected, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "I mean it."

He huffed, but didn't attempt to speak again. I watched from the corner of my eye as he tugged on his jeans and walked to the nightstand to grab his wallet, phone, keys and those damn cigarettes. As he stepped to the bedroom door to leave I called out softly.

"The key."

He froze. I could practically feel the anger radiating from him as he stood rigid in the doorway, one hand poised on the doorknob. After stewing silently for a moment, he dug out his keys roughly from his pocket. He tugged at the key in an angry huff, his frustration making it difficult to remove from the ring. When he finally succeeded, he threw it, with a little too much force, towards the nightstand and stalked out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

But it wasn't until I heard the door of the apartment bang shut that I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

And with that expelled puff of air I felt myself deflate, and slowly sink into a deep pool of desolation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** WHEW! Well there it is! Chapter one! It's a bit short because I originally planned to write this as a one shot, but it spun wildly into something more, as stories often do. This seemed to be the best place to section off a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it's pretty angsty right now but I'd really love to hear what you all think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello again my lovely readers! I'm glad the first chapter sparked some interest! I hope this next chapter continues to hold the allure for you all! I'm posting it so quickly for a couple of reasons, the biggest one being that I already had most of this chapter written already... and also because I'm just really excited about this story! So without further ado, here it is!_

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I stayed on that hard wooden floor, stewing in my misery before someone was knocking on my apartment door... insistently.<p>

I remained where I was however, sat on the floorboards, unwilling to pull myself from my anguish quite yet... hoping whomever it was would give up.

It was a fleeting hope.

When I didn't answer, the... annoying... individual knocked louder, ultimately banging on the door and calling out my name.

After several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to ignore the escalating racket, I dragged myself up with an angry sigh. Stalking out of the bedroom to the door, I roughly yanked it half open, keeping myself mostly hidden behind the wood.

I was about to give whomever the unfortunate person was a piece of my mind when I stopped short. To my surprise I found a slightly flustered Jasper on the other side, hand still raised to pound the door.

Jasper... he's been my best friend for the past 7 years and I've lusted after him for the last 6 of them. He was perfect, slim and athletic with dirty blonde waving hair and a slight southern accent that came out when he got emotional or excited in some way or another. I had always wondered how much his southern drawl emerged while in the bedroom.

I met him in college. We were both taking a nutrition class and on the first day he sat in front of me in the lecture hall. The professor was a crazy old woman who gave the most monotonous lectures I'd ever had the displeasure of attending. Jasper overheard a comment I muttered to myself on the elementary way her first lesson was presented and couldn't quite stifle his laughter. After the class he introduced himself and we soon became inseparable. I was elated when I found out after a few months that, he too, was gay. It became something that tied us together that much stronger. We were always there for each other, through the good and the difficult.

Much to my disappointment though, we never seemed to manage to be single at the same time, and so my infatuation for him was never proclaimed. Besides... I had resigned myself long ago to the fact that he couldn't possibly be interested in someone like me. I was irrecoverably in the "friend zone".

And now he was here at my door, looking a bit disheveled but sexy in tight jeans and a black button up, soon to take stock of the disaster that is my love life... again. _Wonderful_.

Jasper had always been there to help pick up the pieces when a relationship of mine went south. I like to think I've done the same, though he's never really seemed to have a romance end badly. He never liked James or the way he treated me, and we got into quite the row when James had cheated the first time and I had taken him back. Jasper never understood how I could forgive him, calling me a masochist who didn't know that I deserved better. Looking back now I don't really know how either. I guess I just thought things would be as James promised me they would as he begged forgiveness... he would change and things would get better.

_So naive_.

"Edward?" Jasper called softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes? What do you want?" I said rather roughly, instantly regretting it when I saw hurt flash across his face before he could compose his features.

"I've been calling you for the past hour and a half. It's 8:15." He began, shaking off my rude welcome. "You were supposed to meet me at 7 to go to Louie's for drinks with Bella, Alice & Emmett... remember?"

I started at him blankly for a minute from my position behind the door. _He had called? Why hadn't I heard my phone?_ I looked to my left towards the bedroom and spotted my gym bag... still where I had dropped it outside the door when I discovered the scene in the bedroom. My phone must still be buried in it somewhere.

"I got worried when I couldn't reach you and... Are you still in your gym clothes?" Jasper asked suddenly, his tone incredulous. "We left the Y three hours ago... Edward, what's going on?"

"Nothing... I just forgot. Sorry. I don't think I'm going to be able to come out. Give everyone my apologies... I'll... I'll see you at the Y tomorrow." I rushed out, moving myself back and making to shut the door.

"Oh no you don't." He said, blocking the door with his foot. "Something's going on. You don't just ignore calls, and people at the door... and you don't just 'forget' long made plans. I'm coming in and you're going to talk to me Edward."

I huffed and spun from the doorway. I didn't have the heart or strength to fight him right now. He could come in all he wants but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him. I left him at the door and stormed back down the hallway towards the bedroom.

As soon as I reached the room I moved to the bed, throwing off the remainder of the comforter and yanking on the sheets. I didn't want them tainting my bed any longer. I listened as Jasper shut the front door and follow me into the room. With my back to him I heard him pause just inside the door, presumably watching me struggle with the sheets.

"Where's James?" He asked. I didn't miss the touch of venom he infused into his tone when he spoke his name.

I grunted angrily in reply and continued to tug at the sheets. I just couldn't seem to get them off the bed... and I started to get a bit wound up with my frustration.

"Here, let me." Jasper said softly. Moving over, he took the sheets from my hands and quickly stripped the bed.

He walked them over to the other side of the room and deposited them by my hamper before turning back to me. As soon as he his gaze found me he froze, his eyes going wide.

"Edward!" He gasped. "What... what happened to your face?"

I felt a deep blush color my aching cheeks, and I turned away from him in embarrassment. I guess James' hit must have left a mark.

I stayed silent, mortified for him to see me like this... for him to know that I let someone do this to me... tear me down this way.

Searching for anywhere to look but at him, my eyes fell to the cigarette burn marking the nightstand. It would probably never come out. It would always be there... a permanent reminder of the black stain on my life.

The tears I had been fighting since I found James, fucking some stupid twink in my bed, started to blur my vision. I felt them run down my bruised cheek, as I again asked myself how I let this happen. I choked out a sob and wrapped my arms around myself tightly.

I was so lost in misery I barely registered Jasper as he rushed over and enveloped me into his arms.

I shifted and clung to him, crying out my pain onto his shoulder. Everything ached. My face throbbed as I buried it in the crook of his neck... my shoulder screaming in protest as I hugged him tighter to me. I didn't ever want to let him go and even through my torment I allowed myself to revel in the feel of his arms around me.

The contrast was so overwhelming... going from someone who thought so little of you... who could hit you, who didn't find you even worth the effort to help from the floor... to someone who with just a simple hug could show you that they cared... that you mattered to them. The feeling of knowing someone thought I was worth caring for was something so pivotal... something I needed so much then, that I couldn't stop myself from crying harder.

"Shhh Edward." Jasper murmured softly in my ear. "I've got you. Shhhh, it's alright."

He did his best to soothe me, whispering softly and rubbing my back gently as I came apart at the seams. After a couple minutes he started to walk me out of the room.

"Come on Edward." He urged, pulling me with him towards the living room couch. "Come sit. That's it… alright now… shhhh."

I felt so much lighter the moment we stepped from that room... like the space itself was dragging me down into a darkness that I was drowning in and Jasper was the light to lead me out. He pulled me gently down to sit on the couch beside him. He sat with me and offered his comfort for a few minutes, until my sobbing subsided to pitiful sniffling.

"Edward," He murmured gently, shifting to catch my eye. "Can you hang tight for just a minute? I promise I'll be right back."

I sniffed and nodded in reply, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my t-shirt. He studied me for a moment longer before getting up from the couch. I watched through tear-blurred eyes as he moved towards the kitchen, pulling out his phone as he went.

I listened to him milling about and talking to someone on the phone, though he spoke too softly for me to make out anything. He came back a few minutes later, with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel, a box of tissues snug under his arm and a glass of water with two aspirin. He was a Godsend.

He set the kleenex box on the table, plucking out a couple and handing them to me. I gladly accepted them.

He sat down beside me, and when I finished with the tissues he handed me the aspirin and water. "For your cheek... I'm sure that's sore."

I nodded, popping the two pills quickly into my mouth. I closed my eyes as I drank deeply from the glass he offered, letting the cool water soothe my parched throat.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He took the empty glass from my hands, setting it on the coffee table, and then lifted the ice. "This will help too."

He scooted closer, so close our legs touching a bit, and gently placed the homemade pack on my bruised cheek, brushing some hair out of his way with his free hand. I hissed a bit at the cold pressure against the sore skin.

"Sorry." He murmured, and started to move his hand away.

I quickly placed my hand over his, keeping it and the ice pack, pressed gently to my face.

"S'ok." I said quietly. "It's just a little tender."

He looked over my face a moment, and nodded. He didn't attempt to move his hand from under mine, so I left my hand pressed lightly to his. I savored the feeling of his skin against mine while we sat quietly for an immeasurable moment.

Even though I expected it, I couldn't help but wince slightly when he eventually broke the comfortable silence with the question I was dreading.

"Can you tell me what happened Edward?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Alright! Chapter 2! WHEW! I hope you all enjoyed it! Poor Edward! What do you all think about Jasper? Do you like how he was with Edward? What aspect of the chapter did you enjoy most? Please tell me your thoughts! Your opinions are important! Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

__**WARNING**__**: **_This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hi my lovely readers! I swear I haven't fallen off the face of the earth! I'm so very sorry you've all been kept waiting so long for this next update. I had a lot of personal family things going on the past month, and things have been very difficult. I hope you understand. I also hope that you find this chapter worth it! Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I grimaced at his question, swallowing a groan when the expression caused a throb of ache to set in across my cheek.<p>

"Edward, come on… talk to me." He encouraged softly, sky blue eyes imploring.

I closed mine in response and started nervously gnawing on my lower lip. I could feel his gaze on me… kind, comforting… concerned.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly and opening my eyes to again meet his. I hoped the reluctance in my expression would convince him to drop it. I didn't want to have this conversation. I just wanted to stay in the comfortable bubble he had created. But what he did next broke my resolve.

He looked at me, pleadingly, and whispered a simple, quiet, "Please."

And just like that, I couldn't refuse.

"You won't like it." I groaned in a half-hearted argument.

"Of course I won't." He replied a bit sharply, letting his hand fall from beneath mine. I immediately missed the contact. "You're hurt. I already 'don't like it'."

I winced at his tone and he instantly looked remorseful, biting his plump lip. "Sorry."

I sighed and carefully removed the ice from my face, letting it rest on my thigh.

"I came home tonight and… well…" I looked down at my lap, studying the pattern on my gym shorts, and cleared my throat. "I found… James…. Erm… with a... another man."

I paused, but Jasper said nothing, though I noticed his fists clench on his knees. Uncomfortable in the agitated silence I continued.

"We um… argued when I told him to get out and–"

"Did he do this to you?"

His sudden outburst caught me off guard, and I jumped. Jasper rarely raised his voice.

Before I could even answer he was up from the couch, pacing in front of me.

After a minute he paused, his wild blue eyes boring into mine. "Well, did he? Did he… HIT you?"

I swallowed nervously, biting my lip again and tearing my gaze from his. I closed my eyes and gave a slight nod.

The sound of shattering glass had me jolting, forcing my eyes to open wide in surprise.

I Looked to Jasper, who was breathing hard and staring at the wall on the other side the room. I followed his heated gaze to the broken glass littering the floor by the wall. He had snatched the drinking glass from the coffee table and pitched it across the room.

"That bastard." He seethed. "How dare he lay a hand on you like that. How dare he."

"Jasper." I whispered soothingly, trying to calm him.

He didn't hear me and stayed standing, firsts clenched and shaking in his anger. In all the years I'd known Jasper, I'd never seen him so worked up. He's been angry before, oh yes, but he's always kept it collected and controlled.

"Who does he think he is? When I get my hands on him…"

"Jasper." I tried again, quickly getting off the couch and going to him. I laid my hand gently on his arm hoping to sooth him. The last thing I needed right now was for him to storm out after James like this. I couldn't imagine what I would do if he got himself hurt because of me.

At my touch he turned to me, his eyes hard and angry.

"Jasper, please." I whispered, beseeching. I needed him to stay… I needed him to be there with me... I just needed… him.

The thought of him leaving me here alone had the tears flooding my eyes… I tried unsuccessfully to blink them away.

At my plea his gaze immediately softened.

"Edward." He whispered.

He turned his body towards mine, and shifted his hand to my face. Gently, he moved his thumb to wipe the tears from my bruised cheek.

"Don't cry." He cooed softly. "I'm sorry. It's just, the thought of him hitting you… I…" He paused and closed his eyes. "I could just kill him. What he did…. Knowing that he hurt you…. You deserve so much more…. to be loved and cared for." He opened his eyes and stared into mine. "You deserve the world Edward."

I swallowed hard, shocked at what I was hearing… I swear my heart stopped beating. Was he really saying what his words implied? Or was I just making them into what I wanted them to be?

Regardless, I could only stand there stunned, with my mouth agape.

Jasper let out a small chuckle of exasperation and used his finger to gently nudge my jaw closed.

"Edward," He murmured softly. "You're a very unique and amazing person..."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"No," He said a little more firmly, grabbing my chin softly to stop the movement. "_You are_. James is a fucking monster for making you feel otherwise. And so is anyone else who may have for that matter. Do you hear me Edward? _Any man would be incredibly fortunate to have you_."

I blushed furiously at his words and shifted my eyes to look deep into his, searching. His warm gaze held complete sincerity... and something else I couldn't place... Hope maybe?

It was only then that I noticed how close we were. Bodies mere inches apart... his face just a breath from my own.

I swallowed hard, and suddenly found my eyes trained to his lips. They looked soft and inviting... and I found myself wondering what they tasted like.

His breath smelled sweet as it fanned lightly across my face... sending chills up my spine.

Fuck he was beautiful. And I wanted him more than anything... but I never thought I was good enough. But now here he is, nothing but a breath away, saying that I'm amazing... and all I can do is stand here like an idiot and stare at his lips.

"Edward..." Jasper whispered, moving himself impossibly closer.

And then his lips were on mine... and fuck they were even softer than I imagined.

As his mouth moved urgently against my own, my body burned with the intensity of it... and before I could stop myself, my hands were in buried in his hair. He moaned in appreciation and the fire in me blazed.

After a moment of fevered kissing he pulled away, but left his lips close enough that they brushed my own.

He sighed... and it seemed to be a happy sound.

"You don't know how long..." He trailed off in a whisper.

"I do." I murmured quietly. "I've wanted to do that for years."

Deep blue eyes latched onto mine, alight with pleasant surprise.

"Why have you never said...?"

I swallowed, uncomfortably. "I never thought that I... ummm.. that you... I–"

He cut me off with a chuckle. "You're so adorable when you're like that."

I moved my face back a bit more, to look at him better. "Like what?"

He chuckled again and shook his head, then leaned forward and captured my lips once again, pushing everything else out of my mind.

He tasted sweet, like honey, and I couldn't get enough.

He ran his hands down to my lower back and pulled me closer, bringing my hips to meet his.

My breath hitched, and he moaned, as ground himself against me slightly.

This felt good and so, so right.

He pulled my hips harder against his and I broke the kiss with a gasp. I was so hard, and he felt so incredible... I could feel him through his jeans.

He kissed my jaw and moved his lips to my ear.

"Is this too fast?"

"No." I breathed in response, shaking my head frantically.

"You're sure?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on the shell of my ear.

"Uh-huh."

He moved his hands to my ass, pulling me sharply against him. I let out a small gasping cry.

"Couch." He muttered breaking away and leading me towards the sofa, his voice low and rough in his arousal.

When we reached the couch he sat, tugging me down to straddle his lap. I moaned at the contact and kissed him again.

He kissed me back for a moment, then pushed me back a bit to look into my eyes.

"Edward." He murmured. "I want this... I want you... so badly. But I can't do this–"

I whimpered.

"Shhhh... let me finish." He shushed me softly. "I can't don't this unless I know, _really know_ that it's ok. I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

He looked up at me, gaze soft and imploring. He was so sweet and considerate... so concerned for me. But I was ready for this... I wanted him too... I've wanted him for_ so long_. I had been done with James long before tonight... he just never let me leave... I never had the strength too. And now Jasper was here, wanting this as much as I... nothing's ever felt so right. And I told him so.

He kissed me softly and smiled against my lips. "It feels right for me too."

And then the fire returned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I'm sorry for the wait! Oh and don't you worry... we aren't done here! There's certainly more to come! Please let me know what you all think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story. ****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT****_

_**A/N:** Hello loyal readers! So very very sorry for the long wait on this chapter... life has been throwing me some curve balls lately. I just wasn't able to spend much time on this in the past couple weeks. But I hope that you still find it enjoyable! _

* * *

><p>"Ohmygod–" I stuttered out when we broke apart to breathe.<p>

"Mmmmm." Jasper hummed, kissing along my jaw softly. He slowly worked his way back to my mouth and sucked my lower lip into his, nipping lightly.

I groaned in response and unconsciously bucked my hips. I was so unbelievably hard… it was almost painful.

Jasper dragged his hands slowly down my sides and to my ass. Taking a firm grip he moved my hips to rock forcefully against his.

"Oh!" I gasped, my body jerking.

Jasper let out a low moan and leaned up slightly to capture my lips again. He kissed me furiously, thrusting his hips up while simultaneously pulling mine down to meet them.

He swallowed my responding cry and kept a rhythm, moving his erection roughly against my own at a feverish pace. I gripped his shoulders hard to keep myself steady as we rocked.

Breaking away from the kiss I let out a string of curses and he moved to kiss down my throat.

"Fuck!" I hissed when he nipped lightly at the crook of my neck. I was speeding towards my release embarrassingly fast, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. His cock felt so good rubbing against mine, even through the fabric of our clothes.

Everything he did pushed me towards that glorious climax, and soon I was barely teetering on the edge.

I loved the way he moaned low and deep… the way his hips jerked upward unconsciously after a well placed thrust… the way his hands firmly griped my ass as we rocked against each other… how he took control of my body in the best possible way.

It seemed like I was burning… and it was exquisite… every thrust intensifying the fire, sending shock waves through my system. I felt myself get impossibly harder and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

I whimpered, moving my hips faster as I felt my balls start to tighten and warmth begin to tingle in my groin.

"Oh– oh…" I groaned breathlessly. "I'm… oh god… gonna… Japser…"

At my jumbled words, Jasper gripped my ass a little tighter and shoved his hips up roughly, holding me to him and thrusting short and quick against me.

I was done for.

I buried my face in his neck and cried out, stilling my frantic hips as I reached my release.

Jasper switched to slow, hard movements, nibbling my ear lobe as my body pulsed and I came hard, spurting into my shorts.

The orgasm ripped through my body, taking over me and intensifying every other sensation.

It seemed to last forever. I whimpered and groaned through each surge, every hard thrust of Jasper's hips creating another round of pulsing until I finally had to beg him to stop.

"Ughn… please… Japser…"

He immediately stilled his hips and my body went limp against him in relief. I buried my face in his neck and let out a contented sigh. He placed a light kiss to my temple in response.

"You're tantalizingly beautiful when you cum." He whispered silkily in my ear.

I groaned as his words caused my cock to twitch. He smiled, brushing his lips across the shell of my ear.

We sat together for a long moment, and I took the time to revel in the afterglow as Jasper trailed his fingers up and down my spine.

After a few minutes Jasper shifted slightly beneath me inciting a large shiver to run through me.

"Still so sensitive." He chuckled.

"Mmph…" I groaned. I pushed myself back to look at his face, taking note of the sexy grin gracing his lips.

"That was…" Several words ran through my head at once… sexy, amazing, hot… embarrassingly quick. But rather than speak I settled on capturing his mouth in a kiss.

He kissed me back hungrily, moaning and nibbling my bottom lip. He shifted again beneath me and I suddenly noticed he was still hard.

I broke the kiss in my surprise, looking at him with wide eyes. "You didn't…"

He smiled. "Oh I'm not done with you yet, darlin," He swatted my ass lightly. "There's plenty of time for that."

I felt myself start to harden again at his declaration and the subtle twang taking root in his words.

"But first…" He began, running his fingers along the elastic band of my shorts. "I think we need to get you out these shorts…" He moved his mouth to my ear. "Unless you like being… _dirty_."

He chuckled at my answering shiver and moved me carefully off of his lap. Standing from the couch he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the large bathroom.

Once in he gave my hand a quick squeeze before letting it go and closing the door. He then moved over to the shower, opened the fogged glass door and turned on the water.

I watched him as he carefully tested the water to find the right warmth and the room began to steam. Satisfied he nodded to himself and turned to me.

He took two smooth strides and was in front of me, eyes smiling. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my shorts and pulled me the rest of the way to him, meeting my lips firmly with his own.

He kissed me roughly, sucking my bottom lips into his mouth and biting it lightly before soothing it over with his tongue.

I was so entranced in kissing him that it took me a moment to notice he was slowly inching my shorts down my hips.

"Wait…" I managed to mumble against his mouth.

He froze and when I pulled back from him he looked like a little boy who had his hand slapped trying to open the cookie jar.

I gave him a quick peck for reassurance before pulling back, whipping my top over my head and moving my hands to work the buttons open of his. His relief was almost tangible as he gladly let me remove his shirt.

As the fabric finally slipped from his shoulders I took in every inch of his lean torso. He was perfect, tan and toned... I had to touch him to assure myself he was real.

When I could finally tear my eyes from his abs I found him studying me as I had been him... his gaze lustful.

After a moment his eyes moved to mine and he smiled slyly before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Now," He breathed against my lips, moving his hands below my waistband to firmly grab my ass. "Time for these shorts to go."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN:** WHEW STEA-MY! Man I love these boys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please let me know what you think! What do you like about the chapter? About the characters? What are you hoping to see next? Your thoughts are appreciated! Love you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_••WARNING:_**_This chapter contains slash/sexual content! If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story!**••**_

__**A/N:** Hello again my lovelies! Here is the next saucy installment! I hope you enjoy! :D__

* * *

><p><em>"Time for these shorts to go."<em>

_••••_

"MMM…" Was my brilliant response. Jasper chuckled against my lips and moved to kiss down my throat. He paused for a moment to suck on the skin in the crook of my neck before moving on to my shoulder.

His small gasp had my eyes flashing to his face. He was staring, sadly, at a spot on my shoulder. I followed his gaze to where a rather large bruise was forming. It must have been from when I hit the guitar amp. Before I could say anything he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across the purpling skin, pausing there momentarily, eyes closed, before moving down towards my chest.

He left a trail of soft kisses in his wake as he continued down my torso. Every touch of his lips seared my skin with a passionate fire that burned bright in my heart. It was an exquisite torture.

By the time he started kissing down my abdomen, I was practically vibrating with anticipation. I wanted him to stop teasing me... I wanted him to touch me... to take me... and I didn't know if I could wait another minute.

"Jasper." I gasped out as he dipped his tongue in my belly button.

"Hmmm?" He hummed against my skin, trailing his tongue down to the edge of my waistband. My hands shot to his head to steady myself as the feel of him, so close to where I wanted him most, made my knees weak.

"I umm..I.." His hands squeezed my ass. "Ungh... shit!" I felt him smile against my skin at my reaction.

He pulled away then, much to my dismay, and tugged down my shorts and briefs as he stood. I felt them pool at my feet as his eyes met mine. As corny as it sounds, I didn't feel exposed or uncomfortable in my nudity before him, only... loved. My urgency from moments before washed away in pools of blue as we simply stood close, lost in each other's gaze. After a moment Jasper sighed and moved his hand to my face, gently swiping his thumb back and fourth across my cheek.

He leaned forward slightly, and brushed his lips over the bruise there.

"Lets get you in the shower babe." He murmured. "Before the water gets cold."

I nodded, too memorized by his gentle care to speak. He took my hand in his and led me over to the shower door. Opening it, he gently guided me in, keeping a tight grip on my hand to make sure I didn't slip.

I stepped carefully into the spray of warm water and looked over my shoulder at Jasper when he didn't follow.

"Aren't you?..." I trailed off.

He gave me a smile. "If you'd like?"

I nodded.

"Alright, go ahead, I'm coming in."

I turned from him then, once again standing under the spray. Figuring he wanted a bit of privacy, I reached over and grabbed my shampoo, squeezing some into my hand and running it into my hair. For a moment I just got lost in the routine as I worked the shampoo through with my fingers.

Suddenly Jasper's joined mine in massaging my scalp, and he leaned over to kiss the side of my neck.

"Mmmmm…" I hummed.

I felt him smile against my throat. He gently guided my hands from my hair and then continued to work the shampoo. I didn't quite know what to do with my hands, so I rested them on his arms as he washed my hair. After a few more minutes his lips were at my ear.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I did as he wished, already missing the way his fingers worked against my scalp. He gently moved me back into the spray of the shower and rinsed my hair.

I felt him lean forward and heard the snap of a bottle cap. I felt slightly embarrassed how the sound caused my cock to twitch and harden even more. He didn't seem to notice as he leaned away again and began to run his hands, now slicked with body wash, over my arms and shoulders. He took special care when washing my bruised shoulder.

He massaged me gently, and placed a kiss on the nape of my neck, before moving his hands down my back. His hands felt so good as he washed and massaged my body. I groaned in longing as he reached my hips, passing over my ass and began washing my thighs.

When he finished with the back of my legs he skimmed his fingertips along my body as he straightened up. My heart thundered in my chest when he slowly turned me around to face him.

"You can open your eyes Edward." He chuckled softly. I felt my cheeks flush as my eyes fluttered open.

Jasper smiled at me brightly. "A little nervous?" He murmured.

I shook my head.

He chuckled again, leaning forward and capturing my lips in a kiss. I felt my body relax even more as I focused on kissing him back thoroughly. I didn't even notice he had replenished his supply of body wash until he began to run his slicked hands over my chest.

I moaned into his mouth as he gently caressed my nipples before moving down my stomach.

He smiled against my lips at the sound.

He ran his hands softly across my lower abdomen, his fingers lightly tracing my v lines. I was impossibly hard now, my body trembling with every caress. When his fingers ghosted along my erection I whimpered.

He chuckled again against my mouth, sucking my lower lip in-between his own and nibbling lightly. Letting it go, he ran his tongue along it before giving me a quick kiss and moving his lips to my ear.

"I think this," He wrapped his hand around me. "Needs a good, _hard_ washing."

"Oh God!" I cried out, as he ran his hand up and down my shaft a few times. I grabbed his shoulders for support… my knees weak as he ran his hand over my erection firmly. Hips jerking, I gave into the amazing sensation, groaning loudly. I buried my face in his neck as my body started to tremble.

And then as quickly as he began, he stopped.

I couldn't stop the whine of protest that crept out of my throat.

"Patience babe." Jasper whispered, kissing me softly and slowly pulled me under the water to rinse me off. "I don't want you to cum again just yet." I couldn't help but pout at him. He laughed and kissed my nose.

He then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, tugging me out behind him. I took the opportunity to appreciate the perks of my position, watching with fascination as his ass flexed with his movements.

When we were both out of the shower he leaned over and grabbed one of the two towels he had set out on the counter. He quickly dried me off, purposefully avoiding my aching erection, much to my dismay. I whined again, as he dried off my legs.

"Shhhh…" He soothed, kissing my thigh.

He stood up, running the same towel quickly over himself. He dropped it in the hamper and held out his hand to me. I took it, and smiling, he gave mine a squeeze.

Before I knew it I was on my back on the guest room bed, the walk down the hall a blur of hands and kisses. Jasper was above me nuzzling my neck, whispering naughty things in my ear. I moaned, bucking my hips up to meet his.

"Ungh." He groaned, and preceded to rock his erection against my own. His_ bare_ erection.

_Oh God we're naked… in bed… oh–_ And that's as far as my thoughts could go before coming to a complete halt as Jasper firmly grasped my cock again.

He gave me a few firm strokes, kissing me thoroughly.

I grabbed onto his shoulders, clinging for dear life as I drowned in the sensation of his actions.

After another few minutes of passionate kissing, he broke away. "Lube…. Condoms…" He panted. "Where?"

I groaned. Telling him meant he had to stop.

"Bedside table." He let me go and leaned over, opening the drawer.

"Not _here_." I giggled at his look of confusion. "My room." He was out the door before I finished.

Not able to wait, I grasped myself, and slowly worked my hand up and down. I let out a breath, and closed my eyes.

A soft sigh had my eyes popping open. Jasper stood, in all his glory, in the doorway of the room, lube and condoms in hand. It was such a beautiful and welcome sight, I could have cried. Instead I bit my lip, pumping myself a little faster. Jasper quickly moved back onto the bed and over me, placing his hand over my own on my cock.

"You will be the end of me Edward Cullen." He whispered, kissing me hard. I reached out and gripped him, giving him a hard stroke. He exhaled sharply into my mouth and his hips jerked forward.

"Oh God..." He moaned.

I let go of myself as I worked his cock with my other hand. He hands moved to either side of my head, arms shaking. He moved his hips in rhythm with my hand, breathing heavily in my ear. I was so lost in making him feel good, I was able push my own need aside.

"Stop!" He cried after another moment. I did.

He buried his face in my neck, carefully removing my hand from him. He sighed when I released him and placed a kiss on my throat.

"Too good." He murmured softly.

We stayed there a moment, as Jasper collected himself. Then he moved his face to give my lips a quick kiss before sitting up on his knees.

Looking down at me he softly ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"Are you sure about this Edward? Really sure?" He asked quietly, blue eyes imploring.

"Yes I'm sure. So sure." I answered earnestly. "I want you Jasper... I need you."

He moved a hand to my face, slowly running a finger down my cheek.

His hand that remained on my thigh rubbed softly as he continued to trace his finger down my torso, over my hips and to my other thigh. He splayed out his fingers and slowly parted my legs wider.

"As I need you." He whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on my inner thigh. I exhaled sharply. He smiled into my skin.

"Hold on baby," He murmured as he reached for the small bottle of lube on the bed. "Hold on tight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** OH MAN! Wow... this chapter was soooo much fun to write! Damn I love these boys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter all! I will try to update soon! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! What do you think of our boys? What do you think of the chapter? Tell me what you liked! I love reading your thoughts! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_••WARNING:_**_This chapter contains slash/sexual content! If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story!**••**_

_**A/N: **Hello my lovelies! I hope you are all ready for the main event! I know I am! ;) ! Drum roll please! And now... what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 6! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Closing my eyes, I gripped the sheets tightly as Jasper kissed up my inner thigh. I was so hard… it was boarding on painful.<p>

I heard the snap of the bottle cap and my dick twitched at the sound, more pre-cum collecting in the small pool forming on my abdomen.

Jasper left a trail of kisses up my left thigh and just as he was to reach where I wanted him, he moved down and started kissing up my right. I whimpered, wiggling a bit in my impatience.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand the wait any longer Jasper hooked his hand behind my knee and hitched up my left leg, pressing it against my stomach while simultaneously licking a hot, wet line up my shaft.

"Oh!" I screeched as he licked around the head while gradually pushing a slick, warm finger into me. My eyes flew open at the feeling and I threw my head back into the pillows.

Slowly, he worked his finger in and out of me, curling it every couple of strokes to hit my prostate. My hips jerked with every pass and I bit my lip hard to keep myself from screaming out from the pleasure of it.

Jasper lightly blew a cool stream of air across the wet trail he licked up my shaft, creating a sensation that had my whole body trembling. When he added a second finger I couldn't hold in my guttural moan of pleasure.

He carefully began scissoring his fingers, working to ready me for him. My hips followed his rhythm, bucking sharply every time he brushed my prostate sending shock waves through my system. My moans and cries of pleasure were so abundant and so… loud…. I'm sure I would have been embarrassed… if I could feel anything but what Jasper was doing to my body.

"Oh… G-God…. Jas–Jasper!" I gasped out. I managed to release my death grip on the sheets to grasp myself. I needed something... any kind of friction; I was so desperate for relief. I only got a few frantic strokes in before Jasper gently slapped my hand away.

"Oh no you don't!" He chided. "That is all_ mine_." I whined, but moved my hands back to once again grab at the sheets.

"Please!" I whimpered.

"Shhhhhhh…" He shushed me, kissing me softly, as he removed his fingers. I was about to protest when I heard him tear open the foil packet of a condom. My eyes quickly moved between my legs and focused on watching him carefully roll it over his erection. I had been so wrapped up in my own pleasure that I hadn't even really gotten a good look at him. He was glorious. Long, hard and cut… just absolutely perfect, like the rest of him. Just thinking about what it would feel like to have him in me caused me to shiver.

Jasper reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube to coat himself.

"Hold on!" He froze, bottle in hand, and met my gaze. "Let me." I whispered.

He smiled, relived, and squeezed a little from the bottle into my open palm and then a bit more on his fingers. He spread my legs a little wider and leaned back over me, catching my lips in a kiss. Once he was in reach, I wrapped my hand around him, evenly coating his sheathed cock with the tingling liquid. As I pumped him, I felt his newly lubed fingers at my entrance again, coating and stretching me one last time.

"Ok." He panted after another moment. I stopped stroking him and moved my hand, whimpering at the loss when he removed his fingers from me. "Are you ready baby?" He whispered. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes!" I groaned, emphasizing my point with a thrust of my hips. "Oh yes!"

He moaned as our erections moved against each other. He reached down and grabbed my right knee holding it up against my abdomen again as he lined himself up.

Then I felt him at my entrance, slowly pushing in.

"Ooh…" I moaned.

Jasper inhaled sharply, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he continued to enter me steadily. He pressed his lips to my throat and keeping his mouth against my skin he reached down between us to grab my cock, stroking.

I gasped at the feel of him lazily stroking me as he filled me. I moved my hands to grab at his shoulders, clinging to him to keep myself from completely drowning in the sensations. I didn't want it to end yet.

"Mmuph.." Jasper grunted against my skin as he filled me to the hilt. He sighed and kissed up my neck and jaw, until he reached my lips. He kissed me slowly, sweetly as he let me adjust to him. I buried my hands in his hair as I kissed him back… I felt consumed by him… and body was burning for him.

After another moment, Jasper stopped stroking me and moved to lift himself up a bit with his hands on either side of my head. He pulled back from my lips and gave me quick kiss as he began to slowly move his hips. I moaned in response, wrapping my legs around him, using them to pull him closer.

He began to move a bit quicker, pulling out a little farther before thrusting forward. I moved my hips in rhythm with his thrusts, sliding my hands down his body to grip his ass. I couldn't get enough of the feel of him, the hard muscled contours of his form… the softness of his skin. The way his body moved against mine was enough to drive me wild.

I grabbed onto his ass more firmly, encouraging him to move faster, clenching my muscles around him to increase his pleasure.

He cried out softly as I did, picking up his pace and moving to nibble on my ear lobe.

"Oh…" He panted. "You feel so good Edward…. So amazing…. You're so amazing."

"Faster…" I whimpered. "Harder… please." He groaned at my plea, snapping his hips sharply against mine.

"Oh, yes!"

Suddenly, we were moving, shifting over the bed. Jasper had turned us so I was lying on top of him… our bodies flush. He continued to roll his hips up into me, gradually picking up the pace of his thrusts. His hands found my hips and shifted me slightly… the result had his thrusts hitting my prostate. I couldn't hold back my shout of surprised pleasure.

"Oh Yes! Oh right there! Please Jasper… oh, oh!" His thrusts became more powerful at my exclamations, and he used his hands to keep my hips in time with his rhythm.

With his constant pressure on my prostate and the movement of my cock rubbing between us, I felt myself quickly at the edge. I sat myself up, working my hips more quickly against him.

"So close…" I whimpered as I felt my balls start to tighten. "I'm…. gonna… gonna cum."

"Cum for me Edward." Jasper panted, moving one hand from his firm grip on my hip to give my ass a sharp slap and a squeeze. "Cum for me baby."

The combination of his demand and the slight, perfect sting of his hand on my ass was just what I needed. I came with a cry, shooting in spurts over his abdomen. He continued to thrust into me hard as I spasmed around him, moving his hand around to pump my cock.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" I groaned, as I continued to shudder above him. Jasper slowed his thrusts a bit as he milked me, watching me lustily.

When I came down from my high I melted against him, leaning down to give him a rough kiss. He kissed me back hungrily, thrusting his tongue into my mouth in time with his hips. After a moment his rhythm faltered slightly, and his hips jerked.

He pulled away from the kiss on a gasp, and desperately grasped at my hips. Shifting himself a bit to plant his feet firmly on the bed, he began to thrust up into me hard and fast.

He let out a soft moan, and bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. I knew he was close, so I clenched down on him again, whispering softly to him, encouraging him to cum for me.

After a few more hard thrusts he jerked me down to him roughly, stilling his hips and holding me to him.

"Edward!" He cried out, throwing his head back, pulsing inside me as he released into the condom.

Watching him cum was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. And I wanted to see it over, and over again.

I stroked my hands down his torso, thrusting my hips slightly to help him ride out his orgasm.

"Mmmmph… oh…" He grunted as his hips jerked and his body began to relax.

Eventually his legs flattened out on the bed and he let out a contented sigh. Loosening his grip on my hips he moved his fingers softly along the skin of my side and lower back.

Opening his eyes he looked up at me and smiled lazily. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I murmured. "Welcome back."

He chuckled, running his hands up my arms and pulling me down to lay flush against him.

Still inside me, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, softly kissing my bruised shoulder and then my forehead.

"Edward…" He whispered softly, giving me a slight squeeze, and burying his face in my neck. "You're amazing. I... I care for you so much it hurts… I want to be with you… to take care of you. I want to spend everyday showing you how wonderful you are."

It took me a moment to be able to speak. "Oh Jasper." I replied, my voice weak. I turned my head to kiss his cheek. "I want to be with you too… so badly. Please, stay with me?"

I felt him smile against my skin as he pulled me closer. "Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So please, tell me what you think about the chapter! What did you like? Thanks for reading and I hope it was worth the wait! :) I don't think I'm quite done with these boys yet though!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! Back again for some time with these wonderful boys! I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter! :)_

* * *

><p>It had been a little over two months since Jasper and I spent that first night together.<p>

Things have been going amazingly well since then. We immediately became even more inseparable than we had been before that night. He's all but moved into my apartment, he's there so often... and with his lease coming up in a few months, we've been talking about the possibility of him completely moving in.

He makes me so incredibly happy, just a look or the brush of his fingers has my heart fluttering.

Tonight we decided to go out to one of the clubs downtown for a couple hours with a few friends before retiring back for some wine and alone time. We had become a little bit holed up together lately and really needed to just be out with everyone.

"About ready babe?" Jasper asked, walking into the room as he buttoned his left sleeve cuff.

"Yeah. Do I look alright?"

He stepped over to stand behind me facing the dresser mirror. He reached his arms around my shoulders and undid the top two buttons of my shirt, smoothing the collar down. Then, keeping his gaze locked with mine in the glass, he leaned down to kiss my neck lightly.

"Perfect." He whispered.

I blushed. He smiled at me in the mirror and ran his nose along my neck.

"If you don't cut it out, we'll never make it and Alice will have your head." I warned. He sighed, giving my throat one more lingering kiss before pulling away with a pout.

"Why only my head? You'd be late too."

"Because," I replied smoothly, "I'll tell her it's your fault…. And she loves me."

I couldn't help but giggle as his lips pulled down into a frown. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

He smirked and before I could step away, he stuck his hands in the back pockets of my jeans and pulled me back to him.

"You two are nothing but trouble." He said, giving my ass a squeeze. "And besides… How could you sell me out? Alice may love you but…" He ground himself against me slightly and moved his lips to my ear. "She can't love you like I do."

"Jasper…" I moaned as he nibbled my ear. "We have to go!"

"Mmph." Was his only reply as he continued to nibble.

"Jasper!" I whined. "Alice!"

He let out a breath.

"Fine." He mumbled before moving away with a disappointed groan.

He pulled his hands from my pockets and gave my ass a small slap before turning to walk out of the bedroom calling out over his shoulder as he went. "It's not fair to bring up a man's sister when he's making a move on you, you know."

Laughing, I followed him out the door.

_***** Jump Forward *****_

As I climbed out of the car I heard Jasper tut at me from the drivers side. "Will you EVER remember to let me get your door for you?"

"Oh," I muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Jasper chuckled and quickly moved around the car to stand in front of me. He brushed his fingers lightly across my cheek and rested his hand on the back of my neck. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. "You don't have to be sorry Edward," He whispered against my lips. "I just like to do nice things for you."

He leaned in and captured my mouth in a full, lush kiss. I melted against him, moving closer and nibbling on his bottom lip.

His answering moan was cut off by a squeal.

"EEEIIIII!"

Jasper abruptly pulled away from the kiss and gave an exasperated sigh. "Alice."

"OOFPH!" I coughed out as Alice ran into me, hugging (or rather tackling) me from behind.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled in frustration. "Knock it off! He can't breathe!"

"It's… fine." I gasped. "Hi Alice."

"Ali, Babe!" Emmett's voice boomed from a couple cars away. "Let the man go before you make your brother's head explode!"

Emmett and Alice have been together for years. Emmett was my first roommate in college, and is a really solid guy. We became fast friends and he was completely comfortable with my sexual preferences from the get go, which was something I was completely terrified about. Emmett was a little intimidating at first and I agonized over telling him I was gay. I was totally unprepared for his utter acceptance when I stuttered out my confession before we were supposed to go out and celebrate the end of midterms our first semester.

"Alright." He'd said. "Are we still going out for a bite or what?"

He met Alice shortly after Jasper and I became friends, when she stopped by our place to give Jasper something he'd left in her car. Emmett charmed her into staying and ordering pizza with us. They've been seeing each other ever since. Emmett's been itching to propose and has been torturing Jasper and I with endless hours of ring shopping, agonizing over finding the perfect one to please the fashion queen.

Jasper huffed as Emmett walked up and slung an arm around his shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts and reminding me of my lack of oxygen.

"Seriously baby… Jazz is gonna have kittens here."

"Oh!" Alice squeaked, immediately letting me go. "Sorry Edward! Just so glad you two made it!"

I took a big gulp of air, and gave her a smile. "I couldn't tell!" I wheezed.

She let out a giggle… high and sweet, like wind chimes.

"Alice…" I said leaning down to her ear, but keeping my eyes on Jasper. "I think your brother is feeling neglected."

Before I even finished the words Alice was jumping up on Jasper, almost knocking him over in the process. Good thing Emmett had him by the shoulders.

"Emmett!" Jasper cried in exasperation. "Please control your pixie of a girlfriend!"

Emmett laughed and stepped away from them, hands raised in surrender. "Hey have you met your sister? I am but a lowly shopping bag boy… control I have not!"

I joined Emmett in his laughter as Jasper peeled Alice's arms from around him.

"Yes Alice I love you too… now can you please stop trying to choke everyone to death?" He asked, setting the now pouting pixie on her feet.

"Don't take it too hard Babe." Emmett said as he tucked her into his side. "He's just a little ruffled that he was cock blocked by his sister."

Alice scrunched her nose at the thought and Emmett took the opportunity to steer her towards the entrance and avoid Jasper's playful punch to his arm.

Jasper sighed and shook his head at them. I chuckled, stepping over and slipping my hand into his and giving it a squeeze. "Don't worry," I whispered softly in his ear as we all made our way towards the club. "I'll make it up to you later."

I saw him smirk as I kissed his cheek.

"So Alice," I called. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh she's buried six feet under that book of hers!" She answered, rolling her eyes. "She said she'd meet up with us later if she can pull herself away for a couple hours. Girl needs a break if you ask me! I swear she's edited that thing 20 times over!"

I laughed. "Well getting published is a big deal! You know how self-conscious Bella is… she just wants it to be perfect."

"But it already IS perfect! She's just too nervous to hand it over! Girl needs a drink and a good shopping trip!"

"HA! More like a good lay!" Emmett joked. "OW!" He cried when Alice pinched his side. "I surrender!" He moved his arm from around her shoulder to rub his side.

Jasper chuckled. "No control indeed."

We entered the club and made our way to the bar, ordering our first round of drinks.

Jasper and Emmett started chatting about the hockey game from last night as Alice and I continued our discussion of Bella's book. A few drinks later and Alice and I were dragging Emmett and Jasper to the dance floor. Emmett whined at first but quickly changed his tune when Alice shook her hips at him.

Jasper however followed me to the floor eagerly. Pressing himself against my back he moved his hands to rest at my hips, moving us in time to the music. He buried his face in my neck as we danced, placing soft kisses and sucking on the skin at the crook of my neck. It was a dirty trick… he knew how much it turned me on when he did it, and I felt my cock twitch to life in my jeans. I quickly turned in his arms and kissed his neck in return, discretely grinding myself against his thigh. He moaned as we swayed together on the floor.

After a few songs of dancing, teasing and working one another up, Jasper broke away to grab us a couple drinks. Or more like, give us a couple minutes to cool off before we ravaged one another in the middle of the dance floor.

I was about to look for Alice and Emmett when someone behind me called my name. The sound sent icicles down my spine and rooted me to the spot.

"Well if it isn't Edward."

Against my better judgement, I turned around and found myself face to face with James. I hadn't seen or heard from him since that night that brought Jasper and I together. I was hoping I would be able to keep it that way.

"James." I muttered in acknowledgement.

"Aren't you all prettied up?" He smirked, looking me up and down. "Looking for a dance?"

"No… I–" I stuttered, eyes frantically searching for any sign of Jasper.

"Ah come on Eddie… you aren't still sore on me are you?" He grabbed onto my wrist. "Lets have a dance."

"Let me go James." I said, though my voice sounded weak.

"It's just one little dance Eddie, for old times sake." He tried to tug me closer but I resisted. I didn't like the look in his eyes as he tightened his grip on me until it was painful.

"I said no, I don–"

"What's going on here?" Jasper suddenly appeared at my side, drinks in hand. His voice was hard as he took in the scene, eyes landing on James' hand on my wrist. James let me go and turned to Jasper. I immediately brought my arm against my, rubbing my sore wrist.

"Jasper!" He exclaimed in a false friendly tone. "Long time no see!"

Jasper ignored him and turned to me, catching my gaze with his own. "Everything ok Edward?"

I nodded, shooting a nervous glance at James. Jasper handed me my drink,and brushed his hand lightly down my arm in comfort.

"Ah…" Jasper and I looked to James at the sound. "Enjoying my leftovers Jasper?"

I looked at my feet.

"Fuck off James." Jasper replied through his teeth. He turned back to me, bending down to meet my downcast eyes. "Come on Edward. Lets grab the others and head out of here ok?"

I nodded and let him turn me away from James towards the exit.

"I always thought you'd have better taste Jasper." James called after us.

I felt Jasper tense beside me but he kept moving me, whispering softly in my ear. "Don't listen to a word he says Edward… not one."

"I wouldn't waste your time… honestly." I felt my shoulders slump, eyes beginning to blur with tears, as James continued to taunt. "He's a lousy lay… I only tapped that when nothing better was available."

Suddenly Jasper released my arm. Surprised, I turned and watched through cloudy eyes as he spun around, took two long strides to James and punched him square in the jaw. The punch was so hard, James hit the floor.

"Jasper!" I gasped, taken aback by his actions.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut about my boyfriend or I'll keep it shut for you." Jasper warned, voice soft and deadly. "He's a more of a man than you'll ever hope to be you sad, sorry piece of shit. And if I _**ever**_ catch you touching him, or better yet, if I catch you anywhere _**near**_ him again, you'll have more than a sore jaw to worry about." Then he spun on his heel and made his way back to me, leaving James groaning on the floor.

"Come on Baby." He murmured, grabbing my drink and discarding it on a table nearby. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, leading me once again to the door.

"I think we should go." He called to a stunned Alice and an angry looking Emmett a few feet away. Then he turned and gave the bouncer coming towards us a nod. I'm sure he was on his way to remove us from the club after causing a scene, but he backed off as he noticed Jasper was moving swiftly to the exit, Alice and Emmett following close behind.

The chill of the night air on my face made me aware that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I tried to discreetly wipe them away as Emmett began fuming.

"Was that who I think it was? What the fuck did he do? I should go back in there and–"

"Oh no you don't Emmett!" Alice cut him off, her tone surprisingly firm for such a small woman. "I think Jasper got the message across just fine on his own! You leave it be!"

I heard Emmett grumble but he didn't argue.

Jasper stopped us and turned his head to look back at them.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think I should get Edward home." His arm tightened around me, giving me a comforting squeeze. "I'll give you a call tomorrow and we'll make it up to you. You two just go have fun."

I kept my head down as they talked, too embarrassed and upset to face them.

"You're sure?" Emmett asked. "We can go back with–"

I noticed Jasper shake his head in reply, shooting me a glance.

"Come on Emmy." Alice said softly. "You still owe me a dance anyway. See you later you two, we love you both."

"Take care of him Jazz." I heard her whisper before they turned towards their car.

I remained silent as Jasper said goodbye on our behalf and started to lead me the rest of the way to the car. He opened the door for me and guided me into the seat, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before crouching down to look into my face. He gave a small sigh and pulled out a handkerchief that he always carried in his pocket, a small southern habit he couldn't quite break, and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Hey there." He murmured. "Don't you think on it darlin'. Don't you listen to a word of it. James is a fucking asshole. Don't you let what he says get to you... that's just what he wants." He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "Lets get you home ok?"

I nodded with a sniffle, slowly buckling myself in.

"Ok." He whispered, giving my hand a squeeze before standing up and shutting the door. I watched through the window as he walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. Starting the ignition he pulled out quickly and headed towards the main road.

As we settled into the quick drive home, he reached over and pulled my hand into his lap, entwining our fingers. I glanced over at him for a moment... my mind swirling with James' words from the club. Maybe he was right... maybe Jasper was too good for me. No, there was no maybe about it... Jasper deserved so much better than me and he was wasting his time staying with me.

Miserable with the thought I looked away and out the window into the night.

As I looked I couldn't help but feel like the darkness from beyond the glass was starting to swallow me whole. My vision became blurry once again as tears filled my eyes. I tried to enjoy the feeling of Jasper's warm hand in mine. I clutched it firmly in my own and feared that after tonight, it might be the last time I get to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Poor Edward! :'( ! I love these boys to pieces! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's one of my longest ones! SO, tell me what you think? How did you like it? Was it what you expected? How do you feel about Jasper's reaction to James? Edward's? Let me know what you think! More to come! :oD _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! Back to Edward and Jasper now... ready to see what happens? Read on my friends, read on!_

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet. Through my misery I noticed Jasper glancing at me from the corner of his eye, every so often. I thought briefly I saw concern flit over his features, but it passed so quickly I was unsure it was actually there at all. After a moment, he took our entwined hands and brought them to his lips, softly kissing my knuckles. I sighed at the gesture, and closing my eyes felt more tears spill down my cheeks. He stayed silent, but kept placing kisses on my hand every few minutes the rest of the way home.<p>

He pulled into the lot and quickly found a place to park the car. Giving my hand a squeeze, he was out the door seconds after he stopped the engine, making his way to my door. I quickly mopped at my face with my sleeve, wiping away the evidence of my tears before he opened it. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile, holding out his hand to me.

Slowly I unbuckled myself and hesitantly took his hand. He helped me from the car and, wrapping his arm around me, led me toward the building. He continued to stay silent as we made our way inside and I risked a glance at his face. He looked deep in thought.

By the time we reached my apartment door I was nearly trembling with nerves. His silence and thoughtful looks were intensifying my fears of loosing him. Perhaps he was thinking about James' words too? Has he realized he was better off without me?

The sound of the door shutting after us as we entered the apartment caused me to jump, breaking my fragile hold on my apprehension. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself to hide my shaking, as Jasper quickly worked to remove his coat.

He turned to me and looked me over, taking note of my slumped and broken posture.

"Hey," He whispered softly, pulling me into him. "Hey now. It's ok baby. I'm right here."

_For __how __long?_ I thought desperately, face buried in his chest as he hugged me close. Tears once again began to blur my vision. I closed my eyes and drank him in while I could… listening to his steady heartbeat, memorizing the feel of the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his soft breath in my hair.

Before I could stop myself, I sniffled, giving notice of my tears.

Alerted by the sound, he quickly pulled me back from him, his eyes searching my face.

"Oh love." He sighed. Moving to cradle my face in his hands, he gently swiped my tears with his thumbs. "Please don't cry… I can't bear to see you cry." His voice cracked and he leaned in to press a lingering kiss to my forehead.

"Please don't cry." He whispered again, against my skin.

I choked on a sob and suddenly found my fingers clinging desperately to his shirt. "Don't go." I pleaded. "Please. I-" I quickly bit my lip to stop myself from begging further. I knew he deserved better. I shouldn't try to keep him here with guilt.

"Go?" He asked, confusion thick in his voice as he removed his lips from my skin to look again into my tear-filled eyes. "Why would I?– " His face suddenly lit with understanding.

"Oh Edward." He sighed and hugged me back to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "No, no, no." He murmured, dropping kisses to the top of my head as I began to sob hopelessly. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't you think about a word he said… do you hear me? They are lies Edward… lies."

"B..but–" I stuttered.

"No." He cut me off, voice stern. "You are an amazing man Edward. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you… so happy to be with you. There is nothing anyone can say to make me think otherwise." I shake my head against him, not believing his words.

"What did I say that night Edward?" He suddenly asked. "What did I say that first night? When you asked me to stay?"

"What?" The word stumbled from my lips… almost lost in my sobs.

"What did I say? What was my answer?"

"I–" I choked on another sob. "But.. he… I'm… not–"

"Always." He said, his voice filled with conviction. "I said, _Always_."

"I…" I whimpered, but I didn't know what to say.

"I meant it Edward." He murmured into my hair, kissing my head forcefully. "I love you. There is no one else for me. No one I want more. No one more perfect for me. I'm staying. _Always_."

I could do nothing but cry in response, soaking the chest of his shirt with my tears, as we stood in the entryway, his declaration still ringing in my ears. _Always_. He wasn't going to leave me. He loved me. _Always_.

I tried unsuccessfully to say I loved him too… but it only came out as a jumbled mess through my heaving cries. Somehow though, I knew he understood.

He held me for a while, as I cried myself out. When my sobs dwindled down to sniffles he pulled back a bit and carefully removed my coat, hanging it neatly on the hook, but always keeping an arm around me. Then he steered me gently into the bedroom and sat me on the bed. Crouching down before me he removed my shoes and socks, followed by his own. He stood again and kissed my wet cheeks before climbing onto the bed. Then he pulled me over to lay beside him, head snuggled into his chest, his arms snug around me.

"There now." He whispered softly as we settled, fingers lightly moving through my hair. "Deep breaths baby. I'm right here. Try and relax now."

I did as he suggested, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes. I concentrated on the sound of his heart and the soft movement of his breathing… letting him sooth me. I was worn from the emotional roller coaster. I snuggled in closer to him, enjoying the feel of his hand as it traced up and down my spine, and the brush of his lips over my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered... my voice small and broken from crying.

"Don't even think of it Edward." He murmured. "There's no need to be sorry. I knew James had upset you... but I didn't know... when you were so quiet, withdrawn... I should have realized..." He trailed off, pain evident in his tone. He cleared his throat. "_I'm_ sorry. I should have been there sooner... I should have gotten you away quicker... I should have protected you from him." His voice broke. There seemed to be more weight to his words... almost like he was talking about more than just tonight.

"Jasper... don't..." I whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled slightly, his blue eyes shimmering with un-shed tears. "Shhh.." He shushed me, kissing my temple gently. "Don't worry about me. Rest now. I know you're tired. I'll stay right here."

Too exhausted to argue further, I closed my eyes, cuddling closer to him.

"I love you." I whispered as I felt myself slipping into slumber.

"I love you too." I heard him murmur just before I fell asleep. "Always."

_****Later****_

I slept fitfully, James constantly haunting my dreams.

I was lost in a nightmare now... listening as Jasper told me that he realized James was right, that he was wasting his time with me. He ignored my words of love, pledges to better myself for him, to do whatever I needed to do, whatever it took. He shook my hands off roughly and walked swiftly out the door as I shattered, saying I was hopeless... And I was alone.

The dream was so real and pain so vivid, that when I woke with a start as my throat started to constrict with tears, I wondered if it was a memory replaying itself in my sleep. Looking around, I found myself lying warm beneath the chocolate colored covers, undressed down to only my boxer-briefs… my preferred state of dress when I sleep. I reached out, fingers desperately searching to find comfort in Jasper, but he was not in the bed. Perhaps it really was a memory? I felt my chest tighten with the thought and my breathing accelerated as I began to panic.

"Jasper?" I whispered, eyes scouring the dark room for him. "Jazz?"

Silence.

He's gone.

Suddenly it felt like the blackness of the room was suffocating me. I curled up beneath the blankets, hugging my knees, fresh agony ripping through my body. Tears made their familiar pathways down my cheeks as a pained cry escapes my lips.

Through the haze of anguish I barely heard the sound of a door opening down the hall, the rushed footfalls in the dark, the frantic call of my name. And then someone was pulling me into their arms, hugging me tightly.

"Edward?" Jasper calls to me softly, voice saturated with worry. I instantly felt my body sag against him in relief at the sound and feel of him. "Edward what's wrong? I'm here… what's happened? Are you hurt?"

"Nightmare...woke up... and then...you were… gone." I choked out. "I couldn't... couldn't find you."

"Shhh love…" He crooned. "I'm sorry… so sorry. I just went to the bathroom… I was only gone for a moment… I didn't think you'd wake."

"I... thought... you'd…" I sobbed, unable to finish... but I didn't need to, he understood.

"No baby… no, never." He murmured rocking me gently, placing kisses atop my head and forehead. "I'm sorry, love… I'm here now, right here. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere... I promise."

I shifted my body to curl around him. My tears splashed against bare skin as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. It was then I noticed he too was only in his boxer-briefs, which is also how he preferred to sleep. He really must have just gotten out of bed for a moment... the brief feeling of his absence must have caused my panicked awakening.

We stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, as I slowly calmed myself. Jasper rocked, and stroked, kissed and comforted me. When I came back to myself I began to feel a little foolish. He was gone for moments... only moments and I let him not answering my whispers from the bed ignite a panic attack? I hadn't even attempted to look for him... not to mention the scare I gave him. And he was apologizing to me? For using the restroom?

"I'm sorry love." He whispered again into my hair. "I'm here."

"Don't apologize." I murmured back with a sniffle. "I'm sorry I scared you. I shouldn't have freaked-out like that."

"You had a nightmare... it's understandable." He replied, running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I breathed.

"I don't know what I would do without me either." He murmured softly, lips at my ear.

It took me a moment to process the words. Then I couldn't help it as a giggle escaped my lips.

"What?" I asked, feeling a smile pull at my lips against his skin.

Encouraged that his teasing was having the effect he desired, he continued, with a smile in his voice.

"You heard me... I'd be lost without me!"

We both laughed.

"There now," He sighed after the onslaught of giggles faded. Pulling me back to look into my face, he lightly ran his finger across my still smiling lips. "That's what I like to see."

I met his gaze, watching as his eyes twinkled in the moonlight from the window.

"Sorry," He apologized after a moment. "I wasn't trying to downplay anything... I just had to see that dazzling smile."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I needed a little laughter. So don't apologize, You crazy cowboy." I teased.

"Crazy in love... Crazy for you." He murmured, leaning in to capture my mouth in a kiss.

After a moment he pulled back and sighed quietly.

"I couldn't live without you." He breathed, lips brushing mine.

"I couldn't live without you either." I whispered back, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Edward." He moaned, rolling and shifting us to move on top of me... kissing me breathless. "I love you."

"I love you so much darlin'. So much it hurts. You're everything... everything." He breathed, brushing his lips over my forehead, my nose, eyes lids... any part of my face his lips could reach as he spoke.

A few tears escaped before I could stop them. My heart felt so full of him... I've never felt so strongly for someone. And to hear his words... words so full of love... was indescribable. I was overwhelmed with him.

He kissed my tears away. "Don't cry love," He begged, nuzzling my cheek. "Please."

"I'm just so happy..." I whispered. "I just love you so much." I moved a hand up to brush some hair from his face, and gave him a watery smile. "So much."

He smiled back and the sight caused warmth to spread through my veins. I leaned up and captured his lips again... suddenly desperate for him. He moaned into my mouth, kissing me back with fervor. My hips twitched up to meet his, rubbing myself against him.

"God Edward..." He gasped, rocking his hips down into mine in return. "I need you."

"You have me." I breathed. "All of me." He groaned, moving his hips a bit faster, sending jolts through my body. He moved his head down to kiss and suck at the crook of my neck, the feeling of him there caused my cock to jump between us.

"Mmmmph." He moaned. "Briefs. off."

"_God yes_." I groaned. He pulled himself up, and tugged at my underwear. I shifted my hips up to help him guide them down and watched as he then worked out of his own. Seconds later my eyes were feasting on a gloriously naked Jasper. His lean lines, toned muscles and milky smooth skin bathed in moonlight... my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him and I whimpered. He was perfect... absolutely perfect.

"You are impossibly perfect." He whispered as his eyes swept over me, his southern twang lightly weaving through his words.

I chuckled and he cocked a brow in question.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." I murmured, smiling. He grinned, leaning down to give me a chaste kiss that left me wanting. I whined.

"Patience darlin'." He chuckled, leaning over to retrieve lube and a condom from the dresser.

He set them beside us on the bed and leaned down to capture my lips again. I groaned against his lips as his erection brushed mine. My hips jerked at the feeling, searching desperately for more friction.

He gave into my movements, allowing his body to lay flush with mine, thrusting his hips as he kissed me passionately.

"Oh..." I moaned against his mouth. God he felt amazing... his cock moving languidly against my own, our lips moving together softly.

After a few minutes he pulled away, breathing hard. He lightly rubbed his hands down my torso, resting them at my hips. He rubbed his thumbs in circles there for a moment, a habit he has when he feels too close to loosing it. Then with a deep breath he spread my legs wider, leaning down to take me in his mouth.

It was so unexpected, I cried out, trying hard not to cum as he took me deep into his throat.

"Oh.. oh God... oh Jasper!" My fingers wound into his hair, gripping his lovely golden locks to keep me grounded as he worked me over. He groaned in response, sending vibrations along my cock, and swirling his tongue around the head. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

I was so wound up from the things he was doing with his mouth that I didn't even noticed he had lubed his fingers until he began to push one into my entrance. I threw my head back into the pillows, biting my lip so hard I was sure I'd draw blood as I let out a muffled screech. Jasper worked his finger in and out slowly, curling it every few pumps to hit my prostate. After a moment he let me go with a pop, trailing his tongue along my shaft and taking one of my balls into his mouth.

He continued his assault on my senses for a few more moments before adding a second finger and taking me once again into his throat, hollowing out his cheeks. Between his scissoring fingers and the way his mouth worked over my dick I was at the brink quickly, clenching the sheets in a desperate attempt to keep from cumming.

I was moaning, mewling, making an assortment of jumbled exclamations the closer I got to loosing it. His name stumbled from my lips as my hips jerked.

"Jasper.. Oh fuck... oh.. gonna.. fuck... I'mgonnacum." I warned reaching behind me to grab the headboard for dear life. But as soon as I said the words he released my cock, and used his unoccupied hand to give my balls a slight tug, effectively taking me just that little bit back from the edge.

I whimpered, thrusting my hips up uselessly. He continued to fuck me with his fingers as he moved his lips to whisper naughty things in my ear. "Not yet love... I want you to cum when I'm inside you." I moaned as he curled his fingers to hit my prostate causing my hips to jolt. "I want to feel your pretty little ass as it clenches down on my cock. I want to feel every pulse as you cum so hard you scream my name... do you want that darlin'?" He nibbled my ear lobe.

"Oh fuck... yes!" I cried. God I loved it when he talked dirty... something about that naughty southern mouth was indescribably hot... it drove me wild.

Jasper pulled his fingers from me, and I groaned at the loss. He sat up quickly, fumbling for the condom and tearing it open with those magical fingers. I watched through half-lidded eyes as he rolled this latex sheath over his hard, cut dick and coated himself with lube. My hips were still undulating slightly, and I squirmed in impatience and longing as he dribbled some lube over my entrance. Using his fingers he worked the liquid in and around me hastily before spreading my legs wider and moving to line himself up.

"Ungh..." He groaned as he began to push his way inside me. "Fuck, Edward!"

"Yesss..." I hissed in pleasure, grabbing onto him. Jasper grasped at my hips as he slowly sunk into me muttering about how tight it felt. When he was fully seated he leaned down to bury his face in the crook of my neck, brushing his lips against my skin as he allowed me to adjust to him.

"God!" I groaned, hooking my arms around his shoulders, pulling him flush against me.

"Mmm." He sighed against my throat, starting to move.

He began slowly, sweetly... rocking his hips in a languid rhythm and dropping kisses across my shoulder.

"I love you." He murmured, as he picked up the pace a little bit, snaking a hand between us to stroke my aching cock.

"Oh!" I cried, thrusting into his hand. "I... ughmmm.. love you... ooohh... too."

He quickened the pace again, pulling further out before thrusting back in. I was so hard, my cock was leaking, slicking up our abdomens as he jerked me off quickly.

He shifted slightly and his next thrust hit my prostate. "Ugh!" Oh he felt so good, every movement of his hips caused him to brush that spot, over and over... each time it sent waves of pleasure through my system. I bit my lip as he moved his hand faster and I began thrusting into his fist.

"Fuck... shit... Jasper..." I shouted. "I'm so close.. oh fuck... _please_!" At my plea he adjusted his position, releasing his grip on me and sliding his hands beneath me to grab my ass, squeezing it firmly as he continued to plunge into me at an ever increasing pace. He used his hands to pull my hips close, making sure that my cock was still getting the friction I needed, squeezed between us. There was something about Jasper's hands on my ass... squeezing, kneading, delivering a few sharp spanks... that always set me off. I felt my balls tighten and my cock twitched and with one more hard squeeze of my ass I thrust up my hips, howling out his name as I came.

"Fuck yes." Jasper hissed as I pulsed around him, shooting spurts of thick, hot cum between us. My lower abdomen convulsed with each throb of my dick and I buried my face in his shoulder, moaning loudly through my release. My body quivered with intensity of my orgasm, and i felt his fingers dig into my ass as my hips jerked sporadically in his hands. I swear I saw stars.

Jasper continued to thrust into me, moving faster, harder, and biting his plump bottom lip. "Fuck you feel amazing Edward." He moaned. "Your ass... God... so tight around my cock. Fuck... I love feeling you cum."

I groaned, feeling the last of my release shoot wetly between us and my body sagged a bit heavier into the mattress in satisfaction. But as I was coming down from my high Jasper was about to reach his. He moved his hands from my ass to wrap around my shoulders, using the leverage to pound into me hard and fast.

"I'm cumming..." He cried out breathlessly against my neck a moment later. "OH God Edward... I'm cumming!" His rhythm faltered and he gave one more hard thrust before stilling his hips. His breath caught and he whimpered as I felt him begin to pulse inside me, his cum filling the condom. I ran a hand along his spine as his body quaked with his release, his hips undulating slightly. His orgasm seemed to last forever, Japer letting out quiet cries and whimpers as he throbbed.

When it was finally over, he slumped against me, breathing hard.

We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, basking in the afterglow until Jasper's dick eventually softened, and I felt it slip from me.

"Fuck me." He groaned a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence.

I giggled. "I believe we just did... and from what I could tell, pretty thoroughly too."

He flushed, burying his face further into my neck. "That felt incredible." He whispered.

"Mmmm.." I hummed in agreement. "I can't remember the last time I came so hard. You were amazing."

He chuckled, moving back to look into my face. His eyes sparkled, and he brushed his lips tenderly across mine. "_YOU_ are amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Jasper." I murmured, grabbing his hand... one that has avenged me, loved me, pleasured me, and softly kissed the knuckles. "With everything I am."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** WHEW! Omg... wow! writing this chapter was intense! I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think! How was Jasper's reaction to Edward's insecurity? How was the make-up? What did you like best about the chapter? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content (I.E. SLASH, bad language, etc.), that is not appropriate for minor viewers. If this offends you please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! I know I've fallen off the face of the earth for a while... life just gets in the way and has kept me from indulging in my writing pastime. But I have not forgotten you, or this story! It's been slow going, but I FINALLY have the next installment for you! I thank you for those who have so patiently waited for it! I really hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>At some point we had fallen asleep… and this time it was a deep and dreamless slumber.<p>

I woke to Jasper's lips moving softly across my shoulders as he held me against his chest, one arm slung across my waist… our legs entwined. His fingers were tracing light patterns on my lower abdomen.

"Mmmm…" I sighed, snuggling back into him, comfortable in the warmth of his arms. I smiled as I felt him stir against me.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love." He murmured, placing a kiss at the nape of my neck.

I pushed my ass against him, wriggling, making him groan as he hardened further.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased.

He let go of my waist and rolled me over onto my back. Leaning on his elbow, he looked down at me before bending down to kiss my collarbone.

"You… are a tease." He breathed, snaking a hand down to wrap around my semi-erect cock.

I gasped as he stroked me slowly, sucking lightly on my neck. He threw a leg over mine, grinding himself against my hip as he rubbed me until my dick was fully hard and leaking.

He then released his grip on me, moving above me to kiss my chest.

"Now who's the tease?" I whimpered, my breath catching as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

His reply was to flick his tongue across the nub, nibbling lightly before moving to do the same to the other.

"Jasper…" I whined.

He smiled against my skin but stayed silent, dragging his tongue down my torso, using it to trace my abs. He dipped it into my belly button, and then trailed his nose along the line of hair from there to my groin.

I unconsciously jerked my hips in response.

He chuckled, before flipping me face-down on the bed.

He moved up to begin his torture again, placing kisses on my shoulders and down my back, then trailing his tongue over my hips, just above my ass.

"God I love your ass Edward." He drawled, sucking the skin of one cheek into his mouth, biting lightly. I moaned, shifting my hips slightly to rub my cock against the mattress. "I love to kiss it, bite it..." He did the same to the other cheek. "I love to grab it, squeeze it…" He lifted himself up onto his knees, straddling my thighs and kneading my cheeks in his hands. "I love how you love it when I spank it." He delivered a quick slap to the center of my ass. I cried out in surprised pleasure, the feeling making my hips buck hard against the bed.

He let go and shifted until his lips were at my ear, and he was lying on top of me, undulating his hips to rub his cock along the crack of my ass. "I love to be inside it." He murmured, licking the shell of my ear.

I groaned, grinding harder against the mattress… desperate for release. I was so aroused, and he felt so good, a few more thrusts against the bed was all it would take and I was going to cum.

But Jasper seemed to sense it and he quickly sat up and grabbed my hips, lifting them up until I was on my knees. I groaned in disappointment as my cock throbbed, twitching in the air between my legs at the loss of friction. I was _so_ close. My hips twitched and I whined, as he effectively took me back from the brink. He kissed between my shoulder blades.

"Almost cumming already love?" He tisked giving my ass another slap. I groaned. "That just won't do… not yet." He ran his hands over my ass, kneading, before running them down my back to my shoulders.

I groaned as his hands roamed my body, caressing my skin in all the right places.

"Tease…" I moaned into the pillow.

"You love it." He quipped.

I grunted in response... unable to argue with that.

He chuckled, leaning down to run his nose across my shoulders, and placing a kiss between them. "I love you baby." He murmured against my skin. "So much."

I turned my head, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "I'd love you more if you'd fuck me already."

He pulled back from me a bit, eyes wide in surprise at my remark. He blinked, staring at me for a moment... and then he was laughing, the sound of it low and deep in my ears… the feel of it reverberating through me from his body pressed to mine.

He leaned over, eyes smiling and planted a kiss on my pouting lips.

"You're pushy when you're horny baby." He teased, kissing my shoulder.

"Jaazzz!" I whined, wiggling my hips against him.

He chuckled again against my shoulder. "Yes love?"

"Please?" I moaned.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" His voice was deep and sultry when he whispered in my ear, moving his hips against me.

"Yeess…" I hissed. "Please."

"I could never deny you anything." He murmured, so softly I'm not even sure I was meant to hear it, before pulling himself up.

He placed a tender kiss in the center of my lower back. I groaned.

"Shhh love." He said softly, leaning over to open the drawer of the night stand.

"I'm going to take care of you baby." The sound of the bottle cap snapping open caused my dick to twitch.

He wasted no time, stretching me quickly and carefully, as I whimpered in want. He shushed me again before gently moving me onto my back.

"Look at me darlin'." He whispered, catching my eyes with his, and the air seemed to shift. "I'll never tire of telling you.." He began softly, as he slowly sank into me, tearing a gasp from my throat. "How much I love you. You're everything."

A pleasured whine escaped me when he was fully seated in me. He felt so good… so right… I looked into his eyes, watching them shimmer as he kept my gaze.

In stark contrast to our quick and needy foreplay, Jasper slowed to savor every moment. He stayed silent, brushing his lips against mine as he let me adjust to him. Trailing his nose softly along my jawline, he flexed his hips, moving within me ever so slightly.

"Mmm." I moaned.

The world seemed to stop and melt away, leaving only us as he took me slowly. Every touch, whispered word and lingering kiss, sparked a fiery warmth in my soul. He took control of my senses and my heart.

In all the times he professed his love, here, now as he murmured softly to me, moving languidly within me, it was if a light ignited. I finally understood. I might not ever comprehend why, but in those precious moments I finally knew, completely knew, his love for me. The feeling was tremendously overwhelming.

"No tears love." Jasper breathed in my ear, stilling his hips and turning his head to kiss away a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "What is it?"

I drew in a deep stuttering breath.

"Nothing." I answered after a moment, with a slight shake of my head. He brought his eyes to mine, his gaze full of concern. "Nothing…" I repeated, placing a hand on his cheek tenderly. "I love you."

He smiled, leaning in to capture my lips in a soft kiss and I was lost in him once again.

Afterwards as we lay quiet and sated, my face buried in his chest, his arms snug around me, I drifted, yet again, into a restful sleep.

When I awoke again, sunlight was streaming brightly through the window. I stifled a yawn and looked to Jasper, still sound asleep beside me, his blonde waves covering his eyes. I shifted my body closer to him, and trailed my fingers lightly across his forehead, sweeping the hair away. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed upon his face. The sunlight seemed to glitter across his soft skin. His cheeks were tinged pink and his lips parted slightly in his slumber. He looked like an angel.

He was an angel, I thought to myself. My personal angel... my saving grace. For the short time that I believed he was going to come to his senses, and leave me, the world seemed so dark and foreboading. I didn't know how I would be able to survive it. He brought so much light... beautiful, vivid light... into my life. The depth of my love for him was almost terrifying. He was my life... as essential to my survival as the air in my lungs... my everything.

I shook my head slightly to pull myself back before my emotions got the better of me again. Leaning over slightly, I placed a lingering kiss on his forehead... closing my eyes and savoring the feel of his skin beneath my lips. He stirred slightly, cuddling closer to me, letting out a contented sigh.

Last night had been exhausting... an emotional roller coaster to say the least. But the day has come, washing away the darkness of the night in a bath of light. I sighed, and huddled back down into Jaspers arms, closing my eyes and reveling in the quiet peace of the moment. Laying in my sleeping lover's embrace I felt... home.

With a hum of content, I let myself delight in my renewed knowledge of Jasper's love and eagerly awaited his awakening.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
